Graduation Blues
Graduation Blues is the tenth episode of Power Rangers Zeo. Synopsis Caplan reveals to Billy that he has earned all the credits he needed to graduate. Later, Cestro returns to Earth to enlist Billy's help with a new piece of technology. But Billy realizes in order to finish the job, he must go to Aquitar. Plot At Angel Grove High, Billy is called into Principal Caplan’s office as the latter finished reviewing his records. It turns out Billy has taking more credit courses than any other student, allowing him to maintain a 4.0 GPA, and because of it, Caplan announces that he has officially graduated despite only having a full year of school yet. However, Billy isn’t too happy about it as he has no idea what to do now. Meanwhile, Lieutenant Stone assigns Bulk and Skull to clean up the garbage from the police stations picnic, but the two decide to use Goldar and Rito to do their job. Suddenly, the ground shakes as a shuttle lands in the park, and the group checks it out. The door opens to unleash a stream of water out, and Cestro comes out of the shuttle disoriented, scaring the group as he asks where Billy is. The Machine Empire recognizes Cestro from Aquitar, but King Mondo feels they could turn it to their advantage. Meanwhile, the gang throws Billy a graduation party at the Juice Center, but the latter still has no idea what to do until Skull comes to him and takes him to Cestro. Cestro tells Billy that he needs his help with a major problem on Aquitar. Back at the park, Goldar and Rito are left to guard the shuttle, but unknown to them, Lieutenant Stone sees them, and thinks they’re an invasion force. He trys to confront them, but the pair runs away in fear. At the Power Chamber, Cestro explains to Billy that a race called the Hydro Contaminators are at war with Aquitar, poisoning the water supply on the planet, and leaving the Alien Rangers unable to power up their Battle Borgs. He adds on that they are working on a weapon capable of destroying the Hydro Contaminators, and Billy offers his assistance to help finish the prototype, but they have a strict two hour time before the space travel window closes. Suddenly, the alarm goes off as a Hydro Contaminator lands on Earth, and Cestro fears that if left uncheck, it could destroy the Earth’s water supply. While Alpha contacts the Rangers, Billy and Cestro head back to the latter’s shuttle to get the prototype. However, once they get the gear, the Hydro Contaminator confronts the two, only for the Rangers to attack him. Seeing this, King Mondo decides to give the Hydro Contaminator some help by sending down the Cogs to Earth. This distracts the Rangers as the Hydro Contaminator goes off to contaminate the lake, while Billy and Cestro return to the Power Chamber to begin work on the weapon. Tommy manages to break through the Cogs and knocks the Hydro Contaminator down with a flying kick, while the others destroy the Cogs. The Hydro Contaminator leaves, forcing the Rangers to teleport back to the Power Chamber. Meanwhile, Stone tells Bulk and Skull about the alien attack, and the two claim that they’ll help him find Goldar and Rito. At the Water Treatment Plant, the Hydro Contaminator arrives with the intent of polluting the water there, and when Prince Sprocket teleports down, he promises to give him all the water he wants if he destroys the Power Rangers. At the Power Chamber, Cestro apologizes for bringing his problems to Earth, but the others reassure him that it’s not a big deal. Alpha 5 locates the monster, and the Rangers teleport there while Billy and Cestro complete the weapon. After battling the Cogs, they corner the Hydro Contaminator, only for him to turn invisible and attack the Rangers. Billy uses the Rangers Power Weapons to work in conjunction with Cestro’s weapon, hoping it would create a Zeo Blaster. Although Billy knows it needs more work to function on Aquitar, the Zeo Blaster should work well on Earth. While Cestro isn’t sure if he can make the modifications himself, Billy reveals that he’s coming back to Aquitar with him, wanting to return the favor when the Alien Rangers came to help Earth. However, Billy loses his contacts after Cestro gives him a hard pat on the back, and Alpha accidentally steps on them when trying to look for them. Fortunately, Billy still has his spare glasses, and with them, he completes the Zeo Blaster. As Alpha transports it to the Rangers, Cestro and Billy leave to go back to the shuttle as time is running out. With the Zeo Blaster, the Rangers destroy the Hydro Contaminator. Back at the park, Billy and Cestro board the shuttle, but they leave before the Rangers could have a chance to say goodbye. All that remains is Billy’s chemistry textbook in the crater. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V Red) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Zeo Ranger IV Green) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Zeo Ranger III Blue) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II Yellow) *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine "Kat" Hillard (Zeo Ranger I Pink) *David Yost as Billy Cranston *Karim Prince as Cestro *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Gregg Bullock as Lt. Jerome Stone *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Henry Cannon as Mr. Caplan *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *Danny Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Rito Revolto (voice) *David Stenstrom as King Mondo (voice) *Alex Borstein as Queen Machina (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Prince Sprocket (voice) and Orbus (voice) *Oliver Page as Klank (voice) *Dan Woren as Hydro Contaminator (voice) Notes *First appearance of the Zeo Blaster combo. *First appearance made by Mr. Caplan in Zeo. He was last seen in Mighty Morphin's "The Sound of Dischordia". *The schematic parts that Billy uses for the Zeo Blaster are the actual toys from the Bandai toy line. *Cestro does not morph in this episode, even when confronted by the Hydro Contaminator monster. *The Hydro Contaminator, one of the Alien Rangers' enemies, serves as a Baranoia monster in Ohranger. *The Hydro Contaminiator is one of the monsters in Zeo to be completely destroyed without a Zord fight. One could suggest that this is because the monster wasn't sent by the Royal House of Gadgetry, but Klank and Orbus have been able to enlarge later creatures like Autochton and General Borax with no problem. *Bulk and Skull's failure to recognize Cestro indicates they, along with the rest of the Earth (with the exception of the Rangers) did not retain their memories from the period when the planet had been regressed by Master Vile's Orb of Doom in Rangers in Reverse. *The Masked Rider episode "Ferbus Maximus" premiered the same day as the episode. *Billy not having to be in Angel Grove High, and going to Aquatar in this episode, was likely another plot device to help with David Yost, who was still considering whether or not he should stay on the show. Errors * Cestro doesn't react to seeing Goldar and Rito with Bulk and Skull, nor does he inform the Rangers. * The glasses that Billy puts on after his contacts are crushed by Alpha (by accident, of course) clearly don't resemble the glasses he previously wore. It also isn't explained how they were 'lying around' as he stopped wearing them long before the still relatively-new Power Chamber was introduced. * The rockets from Cestro's ship completely scorched the ground where it took off yet didn't harm Billy's chemistry book which had been lying right next to it. * At the back of Principal Caplan’s office, a notice board labelled “Detention” has one large note under it reading “Bulk and Skull”. Although Bulk and Skull seemingly spent most of their time at Angel Grove High in detention, there’s no reason for that note to still be there; the very next scene shows the pair working for the Police Department (before their quitting later on to work at the detective agency) and therefore not at school anymore. However, this is clearly a reference to his running gag with the two throughout Caplan's tenure on the show. Song *Enemies Beware *Big Bang See Also (fight footage) Category:Zeo Category:Episode